In electronic devices, more particularly in mobile devices, infrared proximity sensing is commonly used to detect the presence of a user and/or the orientation of the device and to change the displayed information according to this, e.g. as shown in US2016/0219217, WO2017/098524, EP 2428864 and EP2615524. There is however neither enough range nor enough field of view (“FoV”) to detect motion, for example, of the user's hand.
Display transitions may be accomplished using the touchscreen of the electronic device, however, the touchscreen may be difficult to use with the user's arm extended, for example for taking a self-portrait, or selfie. Moreover, the user is usually required to use a second hand, for example, to pinch and zoom with the touchscreen.
US2012/0287163A1 taught that automatically scaling the size of a set of visual content based upon how close a user's face is to a display. US2009/0164896A1 taught a technique for managing the display of content on a display of an electronic device based on a distance of the user to the display, where the distance may be estimated by analyzing video data to detect a face of the user.
Both these known solutions use the distance to change the scaling factor of the information on the screen, but it does not take into account that the distance between the device and the face is chosen by the user, depending on the context, and has a specific function that affects the type of information to be observed at the display.
There is, therefore, still a need for a method and a product that enables transition between relevant user interaction options based upon the context or usage of a device. At least some problems inherent to the prior-art will be shown solved by the features of the accompanying independent claims.